jamais mieux servi que par soi même
by ylg
Summary: où Orochimaru, privé de ses bras et cloué au lit par la douleur, se voit réduit à essayer un remède miracle non conventionnel suggéré par Kabuto... au péril de son image mentale personnelle, et peut-être de la vôtre aussi au passage. ::lime::


oh boy, ça faisait des siècles que je n'étais plus revenue écrire dans ce fandom ?

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> : Jamais mieux servi que par soi-même  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Naruto  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Orochimaru, Kabuto  
><strong>Genre <strong>: crack/PWP  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt** : « Naruto, Orochimaru, masturbation/auto-fellation »  
>sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français<p>

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : entre l'attaque de Konoha et la défection de Sasuke  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 1200

oOo

Depuis l'attaque manquée sur Konoha, les quartiers généraux d'Otogakure résonnent régulièrement des gémissements d'Orochimaru.

« J'ai mal. J'ai _mal _! Tes médicaments n'agissent pas. Je veux autre chose, de plus efficace. Espèce de charlatan !

- Le sortilège a supprimé la vie directement dans vos cellules. J'ai pu en sauver certaines mais je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour lutter contre et tout rétablir. Vous avez là un mélange de tissus nécrosés contre lesquels votre système immunitaire se bat et de tissus encore vivants qui peinent à se régénérer ; vos nerfs sont à vifs.

- Épargne-moi tes explications verbeuses, au moins, si tu es incapable d'y changer quoi que ce soit ! »

Kabuto ne se laisse pas impressionner par ces coups de sang. Il a l'habitude des patients récalcitrants, et, s'il ne peut user sur son seigneur de ses trucs habituels pour mater ses cobayes, il lui reste toujours certains recours :

« Si les médications ne marchent pas, il vous reste toujours les vieilles méthodes traditionnelles pour vous soulager.

- Pff. »

En temps normal, nul doute qu'Orochimaru l'aurait envoyé paître avec force sarcasmes. Cette fois, la douleur a le dernier mot et il lui offre une chance :

« Dis toujours ?

- Vous savez, l'excuse « pas ce soir, j'ai la migraine » ? c'en est une bien mauvaise : un bon orgasme distrait l'esprit de ses pensées noires où l'enferme la souffrance et diminue la douleur physique en forçant la sécrétion d'endorphines. À condition de l'obtenir, bien sûr. »

Orochimaru fixe son …bras droit / homme de main / homme à tout faire… son second, incrédule. Prend-il donc à ce point sa fonction au sérieux, ou se moque-t-il de lui ?

Ça doit être l'option « moquerie », sans doute...

« Enfin bon, votre problème à vous ne vient pas d'une simple hypertension artérielle et sera plus difficile à régler ainsi. Mais l'idée générale est là. »

_Offres-tu de me_..? Il ne peut se forcer à prononcer ces mots. Tant mieux d'ailleurs car apparemment la réponse serait,

_Non,_ pas vraiment

« Dans votre cas pas de branlette vu l'état de vos deux bras, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de signes incantatoires pour utiliser une autre partie de votre corps. »

Et sans transition, et surtout sans lui proposer d'aide, ce petit con remonte ses lunettes pour masquer un demi-sourire, et prend congé :

« Bien, sur ce, je vais devoir vous laisser au calme et retourner à mon laboratoire. Reposez-vous bien. »

Et Kabuto de l'abandonner comme ça, sur une suggestion aussi tordue, et sans même la promesse concrète d'un nouvel anti-douleur !

Hélas, rester en colère contre Kabuto absent n'avance pas Orochimaru à grand-chose et le fatigue.

Quand son indignation finit par se changer en rancune sourde, livré à lui-même pour encore quelques heures, il ne peut s'empêcher de tourner et retourner cette idée dans sa tête.

Pourquoi pas après tout... qu'a-t-il à perdre à essayer ? sa dignité ? Elle a déjà été salement malmenée depuis qu'il est cloué au lit, impotent, et de toute façon personne n'est là pour le voir…

Et qu'a-t-il a gagné ? comme le suggère Kabuto, au moins si ça ne marche pas, un peu de distraction. Et il a déjà fait pire par le passé…

Étirer son cou pour atteindre l'entrejambe sans avoir à déplacer le reste de son corps, ça c'est simple. Il n'a juste encore jamais tenté cela sur lui-même. C'est sans doute le moment de tester. Personne n'est là pour l'observer (et quand bien même, si quelqu'un venait à l'apercevoir à se livrer à cet exercice, le quidam n'aurait rien à dire – dans le pire des cas, Orochimaru le tuerait sur place et puis basta – et Kabuto n'a aucun intérêt à venir rôder par ici de sitôt, ce petit con est capable de lui avoir donné cette suggestion juste pour voir, sans tenir le moins du monde à observer s'il la mettrait à exécution ou non).

À demi assis dans son lit, le dos appuyé sur des coussins, les jambes relevées, il prend plusieurs inspirations profondes, révisant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire et tentant de se mettre en condition. Il n'est pas exactement dans l'état d'esprit pour un moment de détente, et il ne se serait pas cru capable d'expérimenter sur lui-même dans des circonstances pareilles, mais finalement, he bien, l'idée ne lui répugne pas.

Quant à l'état d'esprit, maintenant qu'il se détend, ça peut s'arranger. Certes, ses bras sont fichus et ça l'énerve, mais le reste de son corps est toujours aussi beau et presque aussi performant, à peine diminué par la douleur. Vraiment, il est heureux de l'habiter. Sans ce petit contretemps, il serait une réussite parfaite.

Les modifications apportées à son corps ont rapproché sa peau de mammifère de celle d'un reptile : elle a maintenant une qualité légèrement plus squameuse, très lisse, douce, et surtout glabre : s'il conserve une pilosité aux endroits habituels, son torse et ses membres sont exempts de poils, ils n'arborent même pas de duvet comme le ferait une jeune fille, même le plus léger qui soit.

Il distend sa colonne vertébrale cervicale et allonge son cou, étirant tout ce qu'il contient – moelle épinière, nerfs, trachée, œsophage, muscles – sans rien claquer : tout malade et affaibli qu'il soit, cette propriété-là de son corps est toujours intacte.

La tête entre les cuisses, il a un angle d'attaque imprenable sur ses propres parties. Jamais encore il n'avait pensé à les observer de si près. Et...

…il conclut finalement qu'il peut très bien s'en passer. Il préfère ne pas voir ce qu'il fait. Il les connaît par cœur par le toucher et ça lui suffit. Les contempler de près est trop étrange.

Essayer de se servir seulement de sa langue pour lécher et envelopper sa verge lui procure comme espéré des sensations agréables, mais aussi un inconfort moral. Un tel geste lui semble encore par trop bizarre. (L'idée qu'il puisse s'y habituer, à la longue, s'il renouvelle l'expérience, et même en venir à l'aimer, pour l'instant il la repousse.)

En revanche, s'il ferme les yeux, se concentre son ressenti sur ses autres sens, et ne pense plus à ce qu'il fait, se prendre lui-même en bouche, quasiment jusqu'à la garde, ça n'est pas pire que d'extraire une épée magique de sa propre gorge.

La tiédeur de ses organes le surprend, mais ça n'a rien de désagréable, au contraire. L'odeur de l'excitation fait son office ses propres phéromones agissent sur lui-même. Le goût de sa chair n'a finalement rien de rebutant, et il se sent ainsi étonnamment complet.

C'est quelque chose de vivant qui occupe là sa bouche, sa langue et ses lèvres, et c'est aussi lui-même. Et l'action de sa gorge sur sa chair le comble. Acteur et bénéficiaire à la fois, il n'a pas à se soucier des erreurs que pourraient commettre un partenaire ou du manque de réactivité d'un esclave passif. Il tâtonne bien un peu, mais trouve à répondre à chacune de ses propres attentes.

L'orgasme s'accompagne de cette pensée incongrue :

Je suis le meilleur !

Et Orochimaru s'étranglerait avant de le reconnaître, mais Kabuto avait raison : la plaisir qu'il tire de cette expérience, doublé de ce contentement mental, prend – pour un temps au moins – le pas sur sa douleur physique et ses frustrations.


End file.
